This invention relates generally to door latch actuators, and more particularly to an improved actuator enabling installation in different configurations to enable opening of the latch when the door handle is swung either clockwise or counterclockwise.
There is need for simple, rugged, easily assembled and disassembled door latch actuators enabling installation and operation as referred to above. There is also need for an improved door latch actuator assembly wherein handle return springs are utilized, and characterized in that one spring may be substituted for another in the event of failure of a particular spring. Also, there is need for an improved assembly enabling anodizing of the exterior metallic surface of the assembly, the interior of the unit consisting of a high strength material which is not anodizable.